


Protective

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pneumonia, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, army fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac are finally rescued.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Protective

Jack can only listen to Mac´s labored breathing, a clear indication that pneumonia has set in. He has crackles himself, an expected result of the waterboarding, but the kid quickly developed a fever. It probably didn´t help that the kid also developed an infection in the open wounds around his wrists where the rope had been tied too tight. The open wounds are weeping and are angry red but there is nothing he can do about them. His head hurts, badly, this morning’s session has been brutal, but they had left Mac alone. The kid stirs and Jack is pulled from his thoughts.

‘Mac?’

Mac opens his eyes but they are glassy and unfocused.

‘Where are we?’ he mumbles, trying to sit up to scan the surroundings.

‘It’s OK, kid, go back to sleep. I’ll keep watch.’

Mac seems to think about the words, but eventually nods, closing his eyes. Jack strokes his filthy hair and closes his own eyes. He can only hope rescue will come sooner than later.

* * *

The sound of gunshots wakes Jack from his restless slumber. He can hear footsteps coming towards them and he crawls in front of Mac, tucking him behind himself safely. Mac only groans from the changed position, but doesn´t wake. Jack is determined to keep the kid safe and prepares himself not to go down without a fight.

The moment the door is kicked in, he squints against the light that floods in.

‘Dalton? Macgyver?’ the masked soldier asks.

‘Yes. Took you boys long enough.’

‘Sorry sarge, What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?’

Another soldier comes in and bends towards Mac.

‘Don’t touch him!’

The soldier raises his hands to show he has nothing malicious in mind.

‘Stand down sarge, I just want to check out your specialist. What can you tell me about him?’

‘I’m sorry, it´s…’

‘We understand, but let us help you guys. You’re safe now.’

Jack nods, he is pulled to his feet, but his blood pressure tanks and his knees buckle. The man next to him, grabs his arm and knees and pulls him into a fireman´s carry. The movement aggravates his headache and he closes his eyes.

He blinks open his eyes when something cold is wiped over his hand. He readies himself to fight.

‘Stand down, Dalton, we just want to start an IV. You need the fluids and pain meds.’

‘Where’s Mac?’ he croaks.

The medic moves so he can see Mac with an oxygen mask on his face that is fogging up, so he can tell the kid is breathing. Several IV bags are connected with his hands. The kid looks like hell, but they are monitoring him. The moment the pain meds hit, he can´t keep his eyes open but he knows they are safe and that Mac is being taken care of.


End file.
